Case Closed Times Two
by JapaneseAnimeLover2
Summary: Basically regular Case Closed story but Rachel, Jimmy, and Harley(?) have twins but the opposite gender. Rated T because I'm making sure.


Case Closed Times Two

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my very first fanfiction. So to celebrate I will be doing one of my favorite animes; Case Closed! Beware this is my first fanfiction and to be honest I'm not very good at writing so please no rude comments or flames. Helpful criticism is always welcome so please before we begin let tell you of the new OCs which will be the twins of Jimmy and Rachel. They are all the opposite genders of the original characters:

Jiana Kudo/ Colleen Edogawa: The twin sister or the infamous Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa. They are also called the Great Detective Duo of the East. Her best friends are Rachel and her twin brother Ryan. She even has a little crush on Ryan… She looks basically like Jimmy Kudo if he was a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with the same bangs as Jimmy and sparkling azure eyes. As an adult she is 5'7 but as a child maybe an inch or so shorter than Jimmy's child form. She has a very strong tomboy personality so she hates pretty much everything girly especially the color pink(ugh I hate that color!). She enjoys many sports especially soccor, volleyball, and skateboarding, yet like her brother she is extremely smart, they share the same ability which is that they can communicate with their minds, and she believes that with a keen eye for details on truth will prevail. She is very funny and an optimist. She also hates boys with Ryan and her brother as an exception.

Ryan Moore: He is the twin brother of Rachel Moore and son of Richard Moore. He has dark brown hair that is a bit shaggy with bangs almost covering his hazel eyes. His best friends are Jimmy and his twin Jiana. Like Jiana he also likes her. He has a great sense of humor, and likes many sports like basketball, soccer, and karate. He has no interest in girls except Jiana.

Jiana: Now that you met us let us get this thing started!

Ryan: Oh yea I'm pumped!

So who wants to do the disclaimer?

Jiana and Ryan: Memememememe!

I'll let Jiana first.

Jiana: Yes! in yo' face sucka!

Ryan: ;(

Don't worry you'll do it next time

Ryan: Yay!

Jiana: JapaneseAnimeLover2 does not own anything except us OCs

Chapter One

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes…** said a boy's voice said. The boy, Jimmy Kudo, was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed next to a girl, who appeared to be his twin, who was standing with her arms crossed as well.

**The culprit jumped from one window to the other"** stated the girl, Jiana Kudo.

**Before everyone heard the victim's scream and came running**, Jimmy continued,

"**and we know this because there are no footprints outside the windows.'**

"**But that's ridiculous!**' an old man said' **they're 5 meters apart**.

**Its not even 2 meters to climb up the wall to the roof...'** Jiana stated, **It wouldn't have occurred to us had we not known this house's unique structure**… She paused then nodded to her brother to continue.

**And at the time there was only one person who could walk throughout the house unexpected** Jimmy said

**. Out with it! Who was it?** The old man said, **Who is the filthy murderer of my wife?!**

**It was****,** Jiana and Jimmy started in unison **YOU! The host!**They pointed to the host.

**Stop joking… the** old man said, **look at my leg, it's still**

**You should give up the acting sir**, Jimmy interrupted.

**Its wretched….** Jiana continued.

**And your secret is exposed!, **they said in unison

Jimmy then kicked the wheelchair the man was in and he immediately stood up despite having a supposed leg injury

**S-sir your leg…** a maid stuttered.

**Your leg was already healed 3 months ago, **Jiana stated**, Isn't that right , Inspector Meguire.** She smiled

**Give it up!** Inspector said, your doctors told us everything.

**Darn it!** The old man said then started running. **Hey wait**, Jimmy started.

**You are not going anywhere**, Jiana and Jimmy said. Jiana then got a globe and kicked it knocking him on the head.

**Goal!** Jiana exclaimed.

**You didn't have to hit him so hard Anchan**, Jimmy said trying to contain his laughter, but it _was_ a good kick.

**Opps!** She said, **sorry Mychan and thanks.**

**Now walk!** A police man said. They then walked him out of the mansion to the cell he will be living in for the rest of his life. Inspector Meguire then came over to the twins and slapped them both on the back possibly crushing a few vertebrae in the process

**Looks like we had to borrow you two again**, He said**, You both always come through**

**No, no** they said in unison again, **if you got a case to crack, just leave to the Great Detective Duo, Jiana and Jimmy Kudo!**

The Next Day

Jiana and Jimmy are walking to school with a newspaper in hand. It said the detective duo solved another case. They both laughed in a bragging way.

**Did you hear? Those twin detectives solved another case,**agirl said,** the brother is so cute!** The other girl agreed.

**Did you hear that Anchan**, Jimmy asked,** they think I'm cute. Shishishi**

**Oh brother**, Jiana said teasingly, **Michan don't say that, I thought you liked Rachel.**

**Just shaddup**, he said. After that someone threw a karate gi at him.

**Speak of the devil**, Jiana said. Two people went up to them, one was a boy and the other was a girl. They appeared to be twins.

**Hey Rachel and Ryan,** they said in unison.

**You guys have got to stop doing that it freaking us out,** Ryan said

**Sorry we can't help it,** they said again, **besides its fun,**

**Look at you two acting like such dorks!** Rachel said

**What are you mad about?** Jimmy said.

**Oh nothing**, she said, **I'm not angry at all that its both your faults that my father**….. **can't get any work**.

**What he's still a detective**?, Jiana asked, **that's surprising I'd thought he'd quit.**

**Oh that reminds me you owe me twenty**, Jimmy said extending his hand.

**Aw man!.** Jiana then gives him the twenty she owed.

**You bet that my father would quit**, Ryan said, **why didn't you let me bet.**

Rachel then smacked him upside the head.

**Its not our fault that your father doesn't have any work**, they said in unison again**, Its because he sucks.**

**Ho, Ho, Ho.** Rachel laughed**, I said that I wasn't mad about anything.** She then punched a lamppost leaving a fist sized hole

**T-t-t-t-that's the karate captain for you**, Jiana and Jimmy said in unison again.

**What was that?!**

**Nothing!** They said.

**I thought so. **

Right then a soccor ball rolled to Jiana's foot.

**Can you get that ball for us neechan**. A little kid said.

**Huh?** She said, **oh here you go**. She then gently kicked the ball back to them.

**If you two hadn't quit the soccer team you would be national heroes right now.** Ryan said.

**We only played soccer was to develop the reflexes necessary for a detective to have,** they said in unison, **You know, Holmes practiced fencing.**

**I didn't,** Ryan stated. Rachel just face palmed at her brother's cluelessness

**But that was in a book**, she said.

**But everyone knows who he is,** Jiana said.

**He's amazing!** Jimmy said, **Always cool and composed**.

**Brimming with intelligence and refinement.**

**His reasoning and observation skills are peerless.**

**And on top of that, he was good enough to be a professional violinist**.

**Conan Doyle created Sherlock Holmes.**

**The world's greatest detective!** They finished in unison.

**We got all the mystery novels in the world at our house**, Jimmy said, **not Just** **Conan Doyle's!**

**How' bout it ya wanna read one**? Jiana asked

**No thanks**, Rachel said,** I'd rather not catch your detective disease.**

**Ha nice one sis**, Ryan complimented.

**Thank you.**

**But look**, Jimmy said **Fan mail. Everyone likes a detective otaku.**

**Jimmy you are the only one who likes fan mail**, Jiana said, **because all the fan mail** **I get are boys asking me out on dates.**

**Don't be such a sourpuss**, he said

**I** **don't mind you going ga-ga over girls Jimmy**, Rachel started,** but narrow it down a bit.**

**Down to one eh**, he said, **oh brother**

**Why are you staring at me like that**, She asked

**Me o-oh nothing**, He said stuttering

**Michan is that sunburn I see or are you blushing**, Jiana said

**Shut up, Jiana**, He said

**Ok ok**, she said

**We're still on for tropical land tonight right**? Ryan said

**Yea!** They all agreed.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tropical land

The teens wait in line to go on the mystery coaster while Jiana and Jimmy are chatting away about different facts of Sherlock Holmes.

**So you see,** Jimmy said, **the great thing about Holmes is….**

**He could tell what a person's occupation was by just**, Jiana continued.

**Shaking his** hand they concluded. Then Jimmy extended his hand and took a female adults hand while saying**, Like this**.

**You're a gymnast right? **He asked

**H,how did you know that**, She asked

**You got calluses on your hand**, he continued, **the only woman who would get calluses like that would be who worked with Iron bars**

**You'll get calluses like that in tennis too**, Rachel started.

**When the wind blew her skirt up we noticed that she had a unique mark on her legs that indicated she is a master of the vertical bars**, Jiana said.

**You two are so full of yourselves**, Rachel said, **You knew that before you** **cheaters.**

**Rachel don't get mad**, Ryan said.

While Jimmy and Jiana were having random crush dreams about Rachel and Ryan, Rachel shook them out of it.

**Come on the coasters here**, Rachel said.

They quietly got in their seat with the two sets of fraternal twins sat next to each other. Just then two men in black skip someone to get on the ride. Jiana and Jimmy had a bad feeling about them but just shrugged them off

Now departing, the engineer said, have fun

**This is going to be so much fun!,** Jiana and Ryan exclaimed.

The coaster started to go up the slope. Jimmy put his hand up to the front and felt Rachel grab it as if she was scared. Then _VROOM! _It went down. Ryan and Jiana were laughing their heads off. Then it went into a tunnel shaped like a vampire head. Jiana stopped laughing when both her and Jimmy felt water on their faces.

_Water? Where did this come from_ they thought.

Then all of the sudden they felt something warm, When they got out of the tunnel, they heard a woman scream and turned around. There was blood everywhere and right behind Jimmy they saw a man…. without a head. The ride ended and everyone got off. Everyone was in a panic. The victim's girlfriend was crying her eyes out saying why did this happen. Her friends stood by her side in complete shock. Jiana and Jimmy approached the victim and analyzed him. Ryan and Rachel crouched behind them.

**Hmph! What an unlucky guy**, one of the men in black murmured.

**Wait! **Jimmy and Jiana said in unison.

**This was not an accident**, Jiana continued.

**It's murder**, Jimmy said.

**And the killer,** Jiana said

**Rode on the coaster with the victim**, They concluded in unison.

**So it was one of us 9 people**, Ryan said.

**Correct Ryan**, Jiana stated.

**Jimmy**, Rachel whispered meekly, **Jiana.**

**Psh… what nonsense,** man said, **we're out of here!**

Just then the police came, with Inspector Meguire in the front.

**Move it!** He yelled, **This is the police!**

**Darn it**, the men in black whispered.

**Oh look who it is**, Meguire said, **the Kudo twins.**

**Oh Inspector Meguire!** The twins said.

**What!** Kudo Twins, the other man in black finally spoke.

**Wow so they're the famous high school twin detectives**, random person said. After the person said that everyone started to whisper excitingly. The twins and Meguire then crouched down to the seating chart of the car they were on.

**Let me see if I have this right, you two**, the inspector said, **on this rollercoaster itself there are no sign of an accident or mechanical failure…. From the circumstances, suicide is highly unlikely.**

**Correct inspector**, Jimmy said

**This is clearly a murder**, Jiana concluded.

**If we exclude you two and the Moore twins that leaves us with 5 suspects**, the inspector stated.

**In the first seat we have friends A and B**, Jiana started, **riding in the third car with the victim, was the victim's friend and lover C**

**Finally the men in black riding behind the victim, D and E**, Jimmy concluded.

**However, with everyone wearing the safety guards and unable to move**, Meguire continued, **the only one who could have killed him is the woman who was sitting next to him.**

**Hey, hurry up!** Men in black 1 said, **we don't have time for this stupid detective game.**

Jiana turned around very slowly. She likes many things but what she really doesn't like is when someone makes fun of the job she loves. Jimmy noticing the look in her eyes, he immediately restrained her so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

**Let me at'im, let me at'im, she screamed**.

**Anchan calm down we need to solve this case**, Jimmy said.

When she calmed down considerably she went back to the case.

**Inspector!** An officer called out, we found something in the woman's bag

**I-i-it can't be,** she stuttered. He opened up the bag showing a bloody knife with a hankerchief.

**That's not mine**, the woman said, **I don't know how it got there.**

Jimmy than got the knife and took off the hankerchief, analyzing it, and then he handed it to the other Kudo.

**Aiko,** her friends began crying, **how could you do such a thing.**

**N-no!** the woman revealed to be named Aiko stuttered, **it wasn't me!**

**I thought you two were getting along well,** the gymnast that Jimmy revealed started crying, **why….**

**Ok the girl did it**, the man said, **let us go detective.**

Everyone got disappointed that the case ended so soon.

**Right,** Meguire said, **take her in as a suspect.**

**You can't**, Aiko protests.

**Wait a second inspector**, Jiana said.

**She is not the killer**, Jimmy continued.

**The killer is…. **They said together,** You!**

The twins then point at the gymnast that Jimmy revealed before the ride.

**Nani? **She said, **what are you talking about didn't you see them pull the knife of Aiko's bag?**

**You can sever a human head with that**, Jiana explains.

**Especially with a woman's strength**, Jimmy says.

**No need to cover it with a clothe and hide it in the bag**.

**And if she did kill him, there would have been plenty of chances to toss the weapon**.

**I was sitting two seats ahead of Kishida**, the gymnast protested, **how could **__**I have cut of his head? You two were the ones who said it first that a woman couldn't cut off his head….**

**It certainly would be impossible with a woman's strength, **Jimmy says again.

**Didn't you put that in her bag beforehand?** Jiana asks.

**Of course I didn't!¸**the gymnast protested.

**However! With the speed of the coaster and a steel hoop made from piana wire it can be done,** they said in unison, **it can be done.**

Everyone looked shocked at the twins force behind their hypothesis.

**May we have your assistance for a moment officers. **Jiana said after she calmed down.

**I am the murderer and the inspector is the victim,** Jimmy explains, **see everyone.**

**First when the safety guard is lowered,** Jiana said while Jimmy was demonstrating, **Ta-da! You can get out quite easily…, and then next, prepared before hand, you pick up something like a hoop with a hook at the end.**

Jimmy continues speaking while demonstrating,** then with your legs in the guard you stretch your body backwards, throw it around the victim's neck all of theis in the darkness of the tunnel, of course. **

**To finish the act, the hook attached to the hoop is tossed onto the rail, and with the power and speed of the coaster, his head comes right off,** they finish in unison.

**That is outrageous! ** The suspect yelled, **where is your proof.**

**Let us ask you,** the twins say, **the pearl necklace you were wearing before this ride. Where is it?**

**You most likely exchanged the necklace string for the piano wire,** Jimmy starts.

**And had the hook hidden in your bag!** Jiana continues.

**Further more you are a gymnast! **

**Unlike the other woman, with your finely trained sense of balance, only you could do this on a rollercoaster. **Jiana cocluded

**Now just wait a minute**, the gymnast's friend protested,** what about those two? Couldn't they have done it more easily from behind? **She points to the two men in black

**They are certainly suspicious,** Jimmy reasoned,** but they are innocent!**

**We don't know they are,** Jiana stated,** but they would have not stuck around when the police came. They would have known this would happen if they had done it.**

**And besides the murderer knew she was killing the victim**, Jimmy said, **so she shed a tear before she did it.**

**Once we left the tunnel and realized he was dead, it was maybe 2 or 3 seconds until we got into the station.**

**In other words, no one riding the coaster other then the killer would have been able to shed such large tears.**

**So are you saying you saw Hitomi crying on the ride,** the gymnast's, now known as Hitomi, friend yelled,** do you have any proof.**

**Her tear tracks are unshakable proof,** Jiana said sadly.

**Only on a jet coaster**, Jimmy said equally as mournfully.

**Would tears flow sideways**, they revealed together.

**H-he was awful everyone,** Hitomi sobbed, **he dumped me.**

**Hitomi,** her friend says¸** you mean you went out with Kishida?**

**Yes we were in love a long time before I met you in college,** Hitomi revealed, **and then he jumped me for a woman like Aiko. So, so, at the place we went on our first date… with the necklace he gave me framing Aiko for it, I WANTED TO KILL HIM!**

A large quantity of sleeping pills was found inside the woman's bag later… it appeared she was planning to die here…. The necklace she used in the crime was found 2 hours later. It was indeed a hoop made from piano wire, most of the pearls had come off, but the few that were left reflected the dying light of the setting sun. Just like large tears.


End file.
